femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly (Batman)
Molly (Jill St. John) is the moll of the Riddler (Frank Gorshin) in the back to back 1966 episodes "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle" for the TV series "Batman". Molly is the Riddler's attractive personal assistant who helps him pull off his crimes. They are aided by the rest of his gang, which is known as the Mole Hill Mob. We first see the redhead Molly wearing an orange top with white pants. She has a number of bead necklaces on while wearing this top. She is about to sample the caviar, and one of the mob members her to watch it or she will blow up like a balloon due to the calories. Batman (Adam West) first meets Molly at the discotheque called "What A Way To Go Go". It is here that Molly dances the Batusi with Batman, while Robin (Burt Ward) is waiting outside in the Batmobile. Molly is dressed in a pink flapper low cut style dress with sheer attachments that hung over it. It showed quite a bit of Molly's sexy legs. Robin was only 19 at the filming, so he was a minor, which is the reason he was not allowed to be in a 21 and over club. Molly drugged Batman's orange juice with a sleeping pill. While he was distracted, she and the Riddler shot Robin with a tranquilizer dart gun. They attempted to steal the Batmobile but accidentally triggered its antitheft rockets. The Riddler then tried to destroy the car but the flames were extinguished by its "Bat-o-stat Antifire Activator. Robin was captured and taken down a manhole by the Riddler and the Mole Hill Mob. At the hideout, they strapped Robin to a table and they made a mask of Robin's face for Molly to wear as a disguise as a trap for her to kill the costumed crimefighter. While the Riddler was completing the mask, Molly was huddled over the table wearing a see through rain coat over the outside of her pink dress. This was the end of the first episode. In the second episode, Molly disguised as Robin leads Batman on a chase of the Riddler outside the abandoned turtle mill at Orleans Cove. The Riddler escapes, and Molly tricks Batman into taking her into the Batcave. There, Batman spots the defect in the mask caused by the straws they gave Robin through which to breathe. The unmasked Molly, attempted to shoot Batman with her pistol. However, the gun was unfireable. Batman stated, "Foolish girl, you were so bent on your murderous scheme, you failed to notice, in the Batmobile, I burned off your revolvers firing pin with a Batlaser beam. With this Molly threw the gun at Batman and began climbing up to the top of the atomic pile that was used to power the Batmobile. When Molly reached the top, her footing became unstable and noticed she was in danger of falling. She shouted out for help. Batman used his Batrope to reach the top and then grabbed her hand and tried to save her. However, she was too scared and eventually slipped from Batman's grip. Molly fell into the atomic pile which vaporized her. Batman was in great distress that he was unable to save her, and said "What a way to go go". As for Molly's death, it was one of the very few deaths to happen in the series.Batman A Death Worse than Fate Batman later rescued the real Robin, but the Riddler "vanished" without trace in an explosion surivied to plague the dyamic Duo). A later episode [Pauline (Batman) "The Riddler's False Notion" has Commissioner Gordon {in the Batcave} remarking to a suspect "There are those who came in here and never left" oblique reference to Molly{!} Trivia * Jill St. John appeared as Erica Landis in the 1958 film ‘Summer Love’. * Jill St. John appeared as the hidden villainess Iris in the 1965 film “The Liquidator”. * Jill St. John appeared as [[Barbary Red (The Big Valley)|Barbary Red] in the 1966 episode "Barbary Red" for the TV series "The Big Valley". * Jill St. John Is best known for playing reformed villainess Tiffany Case in the 1971 Bond film ‘Diamonds Are Forever’. * The Riddler had many other molls and accomplices in the Batman series, including: ** Pauline, who was the sexy henchwoman in the 1966 back to back episodes "Death in Slow Motion" and "The Riddler's False Notion". Pauline was played by Sherry Jackson. ** Moth, who was a moll in the back to back episodes "A Ring of Wax" and "Give 'Em the Axe". She was played by Linda Gaye Scott. ** The Siren, who was also known as Lorelei Circe. She appeared in the back to back episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wall of the Siren". She was played by Joan Collins. ** Mousey, who disguised herself as a schoolgirl and is a member of the River Rats. Mousey appeared in the back to back episodes "A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away" and "When the Rat's Away the Mice will Play". She was played by Susan Silo. Gallery screenshot_2874.png screenshot_2878.png screenshot_2879.png screenshot_2881.png screenshot_2876.png screenshot_2889.png screenshot_2890.png screenshot_2891.png Batman_and_Molly_1.jpg Batman_and_Molly_2.jpg Batman_and_Molly_3.jpg Batman_and_Molly_4.jpg Riddler_and_Molly.jpg screenshot_2880.png screenshot_2882.png screenshot_2883.png screenshot_2872.png screenshot_2873.png screenshot_2875.png screenshot_2884.png screenshot_2885.png screenshot_2886.png screenshot_2887.png screenshot_2877.png screenshot_2888.png|Molly’s Death Category:1960s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Cape Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gangster Category:Gun Moll Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased